Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Great Mouse Detective
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of The Great Mouse Detective is an upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Disney crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot One day, the Eds go to visit the cartoon engines but are surprised to find them searching for T.C. and Mako, (along with the Littlest Pet shop gang) who have gone missing, or have they? While searching on their branchline, Sherin and Hugs come across a mysterious note, after taking a look, they find that T.C. and Mako were captured. Russell then states they need a detective so he poses as Cyril McFlip (Cyril McFlip Reprise). However, Hugs states that they'll need more help so they set off for London. In London, circa 1897, a young mouse named Olivia Flaversham is celebrating her birthday with her toymaker father, Hiram. Suddenly, Fidget, a bat with a peg leg, barges in, and after a brief struggle, disappears with Hiram. Fidget takes Hiram to Professor Ratigan who commands him to create a clockwork robot which mimics the Queen of the Mice so Ratigan can rule England. (while T.C. is to be the main transport engine for the robot and Mako has to pose as a distraction) Hiram, T.C., and Mako, initially refuse to participate in the scheme, but agrees when Ratigan threatens Olivia, Sherin, and Pepper Clark. Returning to London after a tour of duty in Afghanistan, Dr. David Q. Dawson stumbles upon Olivia, who is searching for the renowned Basil of Baker Street (in which our heroes have also joined). Dawson escorts Olivia to Basil’s residence and the group meets the detective. At first, Basil is reluctant, but when Olivia describes Fidget, Basil now realizes his chance to capture Ratigan. The Russell decides to take on his detective ego to help Basil out. (Cyril McFlip). Basil and Dawson take Toby, Sherlock Holmes's pet beagle, to track Fidget's scent, where they locate him in a toyshop stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms. Fidget later traps Olivia by ambushing her from inside a toy cradle and also captures Pepper and Sherin. Basil and Dawson, and the others pursue Fidget, but become entangled and fall behind. While searching the shop, Dawson discovers Fidget's checklist, to which Basil does some chemical tests to discover the list came from a riverfront near the Thames. Basil and Dawson disguise themselves as sailors and go into a tavern called the "Rat Trap" and follow Fidget to Ratigan's headquarters. They are caught, and Ratigan's hooligans tie them to a spring-loaded mousetrap connected with a Rube Goldberg machine laid out to kill them both. Ratigan sets out for Buckingham Palace, where Fidget and his accomplices kidnap the queen. Basil, along with Dawson, deduces the trap's weakness and escape just in time. At Buckingham Palace, Ratigan forces Hiram to operate the toy Queen, while the real Queen is taken to be fed to Felicia, Ratigan's pet cat. The toy Queen declares Ratigan the ruler of all Mousedom, and he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects". Just then, Basil, Dawson and Olivia save Hiram and the real Queen, and apprehend Fidget (along with Ratigan's other henchmen). Basil seizes control of the mechanical queen, making it denounce Ratigan as a fraud and tyrant as it breaks apart. The crowd, enraged by Ratigan's treason, start climbing on him and defeating his guards. Ratigan frees himself and escapes on his dirigible with Fidget, holding Olivia and Sherin hostage. Basil, Dawson, and Hiram create their own craft with a matchbox and some small helium-filled balloons, held together by the Union Jack. While our heroes ride in a chopper. Ratigan tosses Fidget overboard to lighten the craft, and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Basil jumps on to the dirigible to confront Ratigan, causing him to crash straight into the Big Ben clocktower. Inside the clocktower, Basil manages to get Ratigan's cape stuck on some gears and rescues Olivia and safely delivers her to Hiram. Ratigan, however breaks free and attacks Basil, eventually knocking him to the dirigible, until the clock bell strikes 10:00 and the sound of the bell sends Ratigan falling to his death, taking Basil with him. However, Basil manages to grab the wreckage of Ratigan's dirigible and save himself from falling just in time. Back at Baker Street, Basil and Dawson recount their adventures, as well as the queen's gratitude for saving her life. Afterwards, the Flavershams leave to catch their train. As Dawson tries to leave, a distraught new client solicits Basil's help, with Basil noting that Dawson is his trusted associate, prompting Dawson to remain and assist Basil. Trivia *T.C., Hugs, Sherin, J.J., Willy, Sharky, Mako, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, and Mitzi guest star in this film. *''Home on the Range'' and The Great Mouse Detective were both made by Disney. *When Fidget captures Olivia, he'll also capture Pepper Clark and Sherin. *Russell will play as his detective ego: Cyril McFlip in the majority of this film. Scenes *Prologue: Where are T.C. and Mako? *Mr. Flaversham captured/The title cards *Enter Dr. Dawson/Heading to Baker Street *Meet Basil/Professor Ratigan *At Ratigan's hideout/"World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *Back at Baker Street/Meet Toby *At the toy store/Captured! *Back at Ratigan's Hideout/Ratigan's Idea * Soundtrack #Cyril McFlip #The World's Greatest Criminal Mind #Let Me Be Good To You #Goodbye So Soon Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Musical Films Category:Films dedicated to Barrie Ingham Category:Films dedicated to Vincent Price Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series